Pretty Woman
by ShikaIno1
Summary: Based on the 1990 movie, Pretty Woman. Ino and Sakura are prostitutes. Not the most glamorous job, but it pays the rent, so it's all they can do. Ino had only one rule, no kissing on the lips; that way she wouldn't get attached to anyone and fall inlove. Turns out you don't need to kiss someone on the lips to fall inlove with them... ShikaIno and some onsided SasuIno .
1. Chapter 1

Prostitutes

**Okay so here is one of the stories that are getting voted for the most on my poll. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**This is based on the movie **_**Pretty Woman**_** and if you haven't seen it, you should watch it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in fact, own Naruto or Pretty Woman. But thank you for making me say what I already know and I can't ever have. :P**

**XOXOX**

"Hey, Sakura! Did you pay the rent for this month yet? It's your turn." Ino asked, running up to her best friend on the other side of the street corner. She knew "they" were watching, so they couldn't talk for very long. Neither one of them wanted to be yelled at by their "Pimp". They'd have to be super fast.

"No, not net, Ino. I'm a little behind on money. The next guy I get should pay me enough to pay for rent. You don't have any extra money on you, do you?"

She sighed. "No, I paid the other bills we had, like electricity. So I'm guessing you probably won't have any money for food, huh?"

"No, but we still have some food left at home." Sakura replied. She shivered, making her wrap her arms around herself. It was a bit nippy out and the clothes they wore were quite revealing, leaving little to no warmth.

Goose bumps rode up her thin legs. Only her bottom half of her arms were warm as her thick fur coat rested there and her waist. With a hot pink, mini shirt on and a hunter green skirt that ended at her mid thigh. She had several bracelets on and a black choker around her neck. Her make-up was along the lines of her clothes. Bright blush, red lipstick, pink and green eye shadow (that actually looked good on the pinkette), thick mascara and eyeliner.

Ino's clothes were the complete opposite color than her pink headed friend. With a black mini skirt that sparkled, a dark, strapless purple shirt, that her push up bra supported greatly, and a black leather coat that ended just below her chest area and with the sleeves coming to her wrist. Her flaming red high heels were three inches high. Unlike her friend, she only wore a simple necklace, amethyst earrings, and a couple of bangles around her wrist. Her necklace was velvet with a small pendant that hung like a flower at her collar bone. It was a beautiful opal ordainment, which was given to her on her mother's death bed. It was something to always treasure to Ino. Her make-up was a lot like her skimpy clothes, with dark purple eye shadow, no blush, only because her cheeks were naturally rosy colored, a dark shade of pink lipstick, thick, black mascara, and thick eyeliner to make her blue, icy eyes pop.

"We don't have very much food left, though." Responded Ino.

The girls looked at each other, as if to say one of them would definitely have to pull an all-nighter to get more money. Neither likes that, though. Being prostitutes was hard work. No matter what people think, being a prostitute is really hard. Both emotionally and physically.

"Come on, Ino," Sakura pleaded. "I did it last time, so it's your turn now."

Ino breathed out through her nose. "Fine, I'll do it."

Sakura smiled broadly. "Thank you, Ino! Oh and don't worry about the rent, it'll definitely be paid tomorrow, okay? I'll take care of it."

"Yeah, okay. Got to go, bye." Ino said as she started walking back where she originally came from. As she did, a car pulled next to her on the side of the road. And not just any kind of car, either. No, this was a black Ferrari. The newest Ferrari there that's out. This was a rich client, defiantly. They usually paid a great deal more, but are usually old, fat hairy guys as well.

The window slid down to reveal a younger male than what she imagined and very cute, too. He looked like her was about her age, twenty-six, with dark brown hair, that was pulled into a tight hair tie and his eyes were creamy brown swirls. She felt like she could get lost in those hazel brown swirls. His nose was sharp and dipped down his face to reveal full, luscious, red lips.

Eager to get this client, she walked up to his car and asked him if he needed any help. That's what they were told to ask their "Johns".

"Yes, do you know how to get to the Hilton from here?" he asked, not paying any attention to her showing breast when she bent over.

Straightening up, her face most likely looking irritated. She was glad when she thought she would have this guy as a client. Very cute and rich. But no, he wasn't interested in sex, he just wanted to know how to get to a fricken hotel. She never got the cute clients; usually only the older and ugly ones. So to say she was disappointed was an understatement.

"Yeah, I know how to get there." Ino replied back to him. She mentally smiled. She was going to get money out of this guy one way or another.

He looked expectantly at her. "Okay, can you please tell me then?"

"It'll cost ya."

"Excuse me," he questioned her.

"It'll cost you. You know, money," she smirked. She was never able to speak this way with any of her "Johns", so she was going to savor this moment.

"You want me to pay for directions? You are kidding me right?" He looked like he was getting quite impatient with the blonde.

"Ah, yeah. It looked like you have quite the money to spend." She said, taking a one over on the car.

He seemed to think for a moment and then sighed. "Fine, whatever. Here's twenty dollars then," he said as he handed her the money.

"Dam, for twenty dollars, I'll show the way myself." Ino replied, getting into the car with him.

"What?" he asked as he looked at her confused as to why she would get into his car.

"What do you mean _what_? Drive big boy." Ino said as she smiled a bedazzling smile as she looked at him, "Drive."

Her smile gave him no choice but to agree. He just sighed and drove off, listening to Ino's directions. His driving was not the best by any means; he kept hitting the brake when he thought he was going too fast. "So what's your name?"

He looked at her before answering with, "Shikamaru." He looked back at the road as he continued driving.

She smiled. "I'm Ino. Yamanaka Ino, but everyone just calls me Ino because it's easier and I mean who would call someone by their last name too? No one I've ever met anyways. Do you know anyone who would do that? It must be kinda weird, you know. Wait, what's your last name?"

_Oh my god, does this woman ever stop talking once she gets going?_ "Nara. But you can just call me Shikamaru."

Ino giggled at his little joke. "Very funny, Shikamaru. Man, you really can't drive this thing."

"Well, could you do any better?" he remarked at her. It was his first time driving this car and let's just say it was quite harder than his car.

"Actually I can." Ino said. Shikamaru pulled over to the side of the road and got out. He walked over to her side of the car and opened the door, receiving a confused look from Ino. "What are you doing?"

"Let's see just how good of a driver you are then." He said and Ino got out of the car, with a smirk on her face. Ino then sat in the driver seat and looked at Shikamaru.

"I'm going to show you just what this car can do. Are you ready?" He nodded and she proceeded to drive off smoothly. Way smoother than he drove this thing, but he wondered how she could drive this thing so easily when he had trouble with it. Considering her job, he highly doubted that she ever drove a car like this before.

"How are driving this so easily?" he asked and she merely looked at him with a smile and then back at the road.

"My father was a mechanic and I helped out in his shop, so I know all about cars and such. Like how fast it is actually going, when it feels like it's going faster or slower than it actually is or how much power it has in its engine. See what you got right here is a 6.3L V12 engine. It has a lot of power and I mean a lot! This is one amazing car, I'm telling you." Then a thought came across Ino. "How do _you_ not know how to drive this car since it is _yours_ and all?"

"It's not mine, it's my friends." He proclaimed.

"And he just let you borrow it? That's one friend you got there," she said.

"Well I needed to get away so I just took it." He could tell by the way of her eyes widening that she would never think anyone would take their friend's car like a Ferrari.

"Wow, I'd be pissed if I had a Ferrari and one of my friends just took it without question. But I would never have a Ferrari so I guess it doesn't matter."

Silence consumed the car for a few minutes until Shikamaru decided to break it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sure thing. What?"

He took a minute before asking, "How much do you charge a night?"

"A hundred dollars and nothing less than that."

"A hundred dollars?"

"An hour."

"An hour? And yet you are wearing cheap looking clothing?" he asked a bit confused.

"Yup and yup. I save money by doing that and every little cent really helps me out so I can pay for things like heat and such." She answered as she drove up to the front of the hotel. "Well this is your stop."

They each got out of the car and walked onto the side walk, next to the car. "How are you going to get back?"

"Oh, I guess I'll just have to get a cab or something or walk since I don't have any money. Well, bye." Ino answered and then turned to walk back from where she came from. Man was she going to hear it from Sakura.

"Ino wait!" Shikamaru called out to her and she turned around to face him.

"Yeah?"

He walked up to her to, closing the distance between them. "Come inside with me."

Ino looked at him for a minute and then smiled, answering, "Okay."

Upon entering the hotel, people stared at them like no tomorrow; well at Ino since she was the odd one out in a nice place like this. When they got up to the pent house, all the way on the top floor; Shikamaru's room, he entered with Ino following close behind him.

"Wow!" Ino exclaimed. "I've never been in as a nice place like this! I mean really, it is quite exquisite. This must be costing you a fortune!"

"Yes, well it's only an eight hundred a night, so it's not too bad." Said Shikamaru as he walked over to the bar and poured him and Ino red wine. He then proceeded to walk back over to her, who was just standing with her mouth open in the living room. "S-Six hundred dollars?"

"That's right." He said handing over one of the glasses with wine in it. He took a sip of the red deliciousness.

"Wow! That sure is something." Ino then walked over to the balcony and went to the edge, looking down. "Shikamaru! C'mon, you gotta see this view! It's amazing."

"I'd rather not. I'm afraid of heights." He said walking over to the glass doors that led out to the balcony.

"Then why did you get the room on the very top floor?" she asked, turning around.

"It's the best." He simply said.

"Aw, so you only like the best?" He nodded. "Well then you're sure lucky you got me, because I am the best at what I do." She said, taking a big gulp from her wine and walking back into the living room with him right behind her.

"You know, I always plan things out ahead of time." He admitted looking at his glass in his hands.

"A planner? Wouldn't say I'm a planner. Nope, definitely not a planner by any means. I would say I was, um, a kind of "fly by the seat of my pants" gal. You know, moment to moment." To make her point she snapped her fingers. "That's me. That's… yeah." Once she realized she just talking and talking, again, she stopped. With the tension really thick in the room Ino said, "Mm-hmm. You know, you could pay me."

"That's one way to maybe break the ice."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." Ino said, feeling like she was pushing him too fast; well for him at least.

"Uh, I assume cash is acceptable."

"Cash works for me, yeah. Cash is good with me." Shikamaru pulled out three hundred dollars, giving it to her. Ino looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you doing? It's only a hundred a night, not this much."

"I know. I want you to stay the whole night, so is this acceptable?" he asked.

Ino thought about it for a minute and then nodded, taking the money. "Alright."

Shikamaru sat down at a desk that was in the living room and looked at her. Ino put her wine on the desk and looked at him. She put her black boot on top of the desk and zipped it all the way down. "Okay, pick one. I got red, I got green, I got yellow. I'm out of purple, but I do have one gold circle coin left. The condom of champions. The one and only. Nothing is gettin' through this sucker."

Shikamaru laughed nervously. "Well you certainly come prepared."

Ino looked at him seriously. "I'm a very safe girl."

"I am impressed."

"Mhmm, so…," Ino started, but then saddled over Shikamaru's lap. "Should we start now?"

Shikamaru hesitantly placed his hands on her hips, laughing nervously once again. "I most certainly did not plan this." He said, looking into the bright blue eyes of the girl on top of him.

Ino brought her head close to his ear, whispering, "I believe the best things aren't planned." She then dragged her lips down his neck, sending sensual sensation throughout his body.

"That's a good philosophy." He whispered.

"Mhmm." She brought her face close to Shikamaru's. When he went to kiss her, she pulled back a little. "I do have one rule however. No kissing on the lips." She ignored his confused look and brought her lips back down to his neck. Trailing down his jaw line to his collarbone, she glanced up. He pulled her up to face him. Ino grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast and his gaze traveled to his hand. Ino then shook her shirt off to her shoulders to give him more access. When she went to take her shirt off completely, he shook his head.

"No, not yet…. I want us to take our time. We do have a whole night after all." He smiled to her and brought his lips to her neck.

Ino, confused that he would want to take his time when no other man ever tried that with her, ignored it and let him do what he pleased. After all, he did have her for a whole night, something no other man ever had with her. _This is gonna be some night_, she thought.

**XOXOX**

**Don't worry; I'll have a very juicy next chapter with some lemon in it. I just do not know when that will be. But I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and will continue reading and reviewing.**

**~ShikaIno1**


	2. Chapter 2

Prostitutes

**Well here's the second chapter just like I promised!**

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I have been adding some **_**Pretty Woman**_** lines in (that I also don't own) to make it more like that, but not too much.**

**XOXOX**

It wasn't long until the two made their way to the bedroom. Shikamaru laid Ino down on the bed and looked at her; mesmerizing her every feature. "You really are beautiful, Ino." She looked puzzled for a moment, until she smiled up at him. He assumed that she didn't really get complements all that often. He made a trail of kisses down her neck until he hit fabric. Annoyed by this, he went to take her shirt off, with her helping him. He looked at her black silky bra that hid what he wanted. Ino, seeing this, proceeded to take it off. Once free, she threw it to the floor next to her shirt. When he hesitated, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. He squeezed it in his hand, after a second of thinking this all through. Lust filled both their eyes as he bent down over her and took one in his mouth with his other hand still on the other one. He had to admit that her breast was a little above normal and he smirked against her as he realized this.

His tongue played around with her hardened nipple and nipped it. Ino gasped at this, clearly enjoying this. Wanting to give her other one the same attention, he pressed his mouth against it and grabbed the one in his hands. He moaned against her skin as he continued his ministrations. Sucking against her plumpness he began giving her a love bite, same with the other. Trailing his tongue down her flat stomach, he looked back up at her face expression; half lidded eyes and mouth slightly open. Feeling him stop, she looked down at him and flipped them over. She immediately exposed of his shirt and trailed her hands down his lean stomach. Pressing hot kisses to his neck, she also began giving him a love bit. Most guys she was with, well the unmarried ones anyways, enjoyed receiving hickeys because then they could prove to their friends that they were still "gettin' some".

She trailed her lips down to his pants, and then started to unbutton them. Shikamaru let her do this, because he seemed to finally get passed the hesitation. Helping her pull them down, she threw them on the floor along with his boxers. As she knew, he was defiantly ready when she was, but he said that he wanted them to take their time so she simply brought her hand down to his rather large member. Pumping it in her hands, Shikamaru started moaning in a low tone. Ino then brought her lips down to him and played with the head and then took as much of him into her mouth as she could.

Shikamaru grabbed onto the bed sheets, not having any intimacy in far too long made him have to get used to certain things all over again. Licking his member like it was a lollipop, she grabbed what her mouth couldn't reach. Feeling him about to cum, she let go while he did; she just couldn't stomach the taste of it and would be damned if she got it in her mouth.

"Mhmm…."

She smirked down at him and in response he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so he was again on top. Running his hands down her curvaceous body. Taking her short skirt off and all that left her covered was he silky black thong; obviously matching her bra. Ino slid her hands down to her straps and his hands covered hers as they slid it down, now completely revealed to each other. Leaning down to her special spot while softly rubbing her thighs. Inserting two of his fingers in her and she moaned aloud as he pumped them in and out. Adding another finger, he pumped in her again then after a few minutes, he took his fingers out much to Ino's dismay but then he leaned down even closer, gingerly kissing where his fingers just were like it was a second pair of lips.

"Hmm…!"

He explored her insides with his tongue moving throughout her wet walls, enjoying himself. As he ran his tongue along her wetness, he suddenly pulled out. Ino didn't like this, but she didn't say anything because he was paying her for what he wanted, so she didn't object to his wishes. Only when he was at her entrance, after she handed him the gold circle coin and putting it on, did he hesitate again and looked at her. She nodded for him to go ahead so he complied. Entering her slowly, he began a slow pace between them. Ino grabbed his back, not used to someone being slow with her. It usually never happened in her line of work. Men she had were hard and rough and fast, they didn't care what she wanted. His steady rhythm was just driving her crazy! Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he continued driving the blonde beauty beneath him crazy.

She was definitely liking this and liking the fact that she had the privilege of meeting him. He did things so differently and he didn't even plan for any of this, after all he just needed directions. The things he did or said made her like him more than any of those sleazy men she was ever with.

Shikamaru didn't stop his slow pace; instead watching her content face encouraged him to continue like this. He just wanted to give her something different then other men she has been with; just to make her remember him in a good way unlike others most likely didn't.

"Faster," she whispered into his ear. She wasn't entirely too sure about her requesting that but it escaped her mouth before she could stop it. Shikamaru complied as he was told. Increasing his speed, he groaned into her shoulder as skin slapping skin was heard. Ino, now braver, whispered, "Harder." Once again he complied and began slamming into her until he got into a good rhythm. Ino enjoyed this for a while but she want to also take charge so she put her hands on his shoulders in a way to indicate for him to stop, and once he did, she flipped them over so she was now on top. Leaning on her arms, which were around his waist, she smirked at his face and then took him in once again. Ino went down to meet him when he went up to her; neither knowing when one ended and the other began. They shuddered as they both came, him right before her. They laid side by side, each breathing heavily from their extreme activities and peer bliss. Shikamaru, knowing Ino wouldn't let him kiss her on the lips, settled for kissing her on her forehead. He ignored her confused look as he grabbed for the covers.

Only when each was covered and almost asleep did Ino remembered something and turned the nightstand like on. Jumping out of bed butt naked, she grabbed her clothing and started to lay them out on the floor.

Shikamaru sat up and gave her a confused look. _What in the hell is she doing?_ Yawning, he asked, "What are you doing?" He was too tired after their activities to do anything but sleep now, after all he wasn't lazy for nothing and he had to get up early in the morning for work. He just couldn't wait!

She finished laying her clothes all out and smoothing out any wrinkles when she answered, "I don't like any of my clothes to get all wrinkly." Then a thought popped into her head. "Do you want me to lay yours out as well?"

"No, that's fine. And can't you just iron them out?" he asked, not thinking that she probably didn't have an iron or anything expensive. Being tired and wanting sleep could make him very stupid sometimes.

She shook her head as she headed back to the bed and turning off the light. "Nope, that is my only form of an iron."

Silence consumed them as they laid next to each other. When Ino was almost asleep, again, Shikamaru spoke up. He wanted to say what was on his mind before he forgot. Turning to his side and facing her he said, "Ino… thank you for all this tonight."

Yet again she gave him a confused look. He is just so different from any of the guys she has EVER known in her entire life and she liked to know that there were descent and kind hearted people out there. "No problem." _It is my job_, but she didn't say that.

Creeping into sleep, Ino didn't even notice when Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her waist.

**XOXOX**

Ino awoke to sun falling on her porcelain skin. Groggily opening her eyes, she looked around to see no one in the room besides her. Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her and arched her back until she heard a crack. _Damn, this bed was comfy_, she thought to herself. She stood up and grabbed the rope that was laid on the foot of the bed. Exiting the room, she walked out and saw Shikamaru talking to one of the hotel waiters with a cart and a big platter of food on it. He walked over to her, bringing the cart with him.

"Well good morning, sleepy head." He said as he placed the platter on the table where a lot of other platters where sat. Bacon, sausage, pancakes, bagels, strawberries, blueberries, hash, eggs, croissants, with milk and orange juice. There was defiantly enough to feed a kingdom, she was sure. "Oh, I'm glad you noticed the robe for you." Taking notice that she was wearing the monogrammed hotel terry robe.

"Ah, yeah. Hey look, I'll be outta here in a couple minutes."

"No need, you should stay and eat, but I didn't know what you liked so I ordered all I could think of for you." He replied as he led her to the table to sit down.

Ino was surely confused by his actions. This was just one really strange man she had met. "Okay… I guess I can eat something." Shikamaru took the seat next to her as they started to eat. A thought had popped into the blondes head as she wondered how he could pay for all these things. "So what do you do anyway?"

"I buy companies and then sell them." He said as he bit into his cream cheese bagel.

"No shit. But why do you sell them after you buy them?"

"You really want to know?" he asked as he looked at her for a moment before taking another bite of his bagel.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Maybe I'll buy a company one day."

"Well, you first break up a company's assets when you sell them."

"Wait! What are assets?" she questioned.

"Assets are anything of value a company owns. Sometimes the pieces are worth more than the whole. By selling them off, I make a profit." He explained to her as she finished eating her bacon and pancakes with strawberries smeared over it.

"Wow, you really know your stuff, huh?" She smirked and then stood up. "Do you mind if I go for a swim in your bathtub for I go?"

"Just don't drown; it'll be too troublesome to deal with cleaning it all up." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and left for the bathroom.

**XOXOX**

Ino soaked in the huge bubble bathtub for about ten minutes before Shikamaru walked in and sat on the edge. "I have a proposition for you, Ino."

"And what will that be, baby," she smiled up at min.

"Stay the week." He announced.

"What?" This man just kept confusing her and confusing her.

"I'm in town until Saturday. So how much will it cost for the whole week?"

Ino gazed at him like he wasn't even speaking English anymore.

"It'll cost ya."

"I'm sure I can manage it."

Ino thought for a minute before responding. "Four thousand."

"Ino, may I point out five more nights at three hundred a night is only 1,500."

"But you want days too." She added.

"All right, two thousand."

"Three."

"Done."

"Holy shit!"

And then, quickly getting herself back together, she flips on the sexy smile. "Sugar, you got it. I will treat you like a prince. Anything, anyway you want."

"I'm not just talking about sex." He said, standing up.

"Look butthead, I'll treat you so nice you'll never want to let me go, okay?"

"Three thousand for five days. And Ino, I _will_ let you go." He went to walk out, but remembered that she would need elegant and appropriate clothing to wear while she was with him. Turning back around, he said, "I'll leave some money out on the table for you to go buy clothing and I'll be out most of the day."

"Yeah, you want me to dress like your high class girlfriend. You're wasting your money though. All I'm gonna do is hang around the hotel. As a matter of fact, I may never get out of this bubble bath."

"Actually, I'm going to take you out on an important dinner tonight so get an elegant dress to wear." With that he walked out of the bathroom.

Ino thought about all of this for a minute before dunking her head underwater and screaming. How in the hell could she be this lucky? It's better than winning the fucking lotto!

**XOXOX**

**Well there's chapter two and I hoped you enjoyed! If there are any mistakes then I'm sorry but tell me and I'll fix them because I can't stomach the stupid mistakes I make. Until then…**

**~ShikaIno1**


	3. Chapter 3

Pretty Woman

**Sorry for the wait, my computer was broken and such but it seems that people like this story the most out of all the ones I have out so far. So please enjoy. Oh, before I forget, I changed the title, because I just thought that this one seemed more, I don't know, "classy" I guess. So I hope you like it better than the **_**Prostitutes **_**title. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I have been adding some **_**Pretty Woman**_** lines in (that I also don't own) to make it more like the movie, but not too much. I hope. LOL.**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

**XOXOX**

"Who the hell is this?"

"Ino? I was worried about you! Where have you been? You know you're supposed to call, piggy." Sakura replied over the phone.

Ino rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics. "Well it's nice to see you too, forehead." After hearing a scoff on the other line she continued, "Look, sorry I didn't call, I forgot. But listen, Sakura, I have some really good news."

"Yeah, and that would be…?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Okay, so did you see that guy I went with last night?" Ino asked eagerly.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well I'm at the Hilton hotel and he wants me to stay here with him for a whole week! And he's gonna even pay me three _thousand_ dollars! Now we can move out of the apartment and maybe even out of this town after this week. We can do anything!" Ino exclaimed, almost bouncing out of her chair that she was currently sitting on. Even an hour later, she still couldn't believe what had happened.

"Why'd he choose you for that?"

_Ouch!_ That really hurt, but it even hurt more considering Ino was wondering the same thing. "I-I don't know, he just… did I guess.

"I'm sorry, Ino. I didn't mean that, it's just that I kinda had a rough time last night." Sakura apologized. She really didn't mean to hurt her best friend, but she was just in a really crappy mood.

Ino immediately started worrying over her best friend. They were as close as sisters are and they never kept anything from one another. Sure they would have their occasional bickering fights, but they never really meant any of it and they surely never wanted to hurt each other. "What happened, Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that Sai has been up my ass about me getting his money for him." She sighed.

"Well don't worry about that now, I'll leave some money for you at the desk so you can come pick it up." She replied to her.

"Alright, but did you at least get the money up front like I taught ya to?" she asked.

"Three thousand from last night and the rest at the end of the week, but he also gave me some money for clothes too."

"Alright, I'll be leaving soon then."

"Wait, Sakura. Where do I go for clothes? The good stuff, I mean." Ino asked before Sakura could hang up on her.

"In Beverly Hills?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Ino responded.

"Rodeo Drive, baby."

**XOXOX**

After Ino gave the money, in an envelope of course, to the woman behind the desk of the lobby, she left to go to Rodeo Drive. She didn't notice the glances of some of the people when she walked by on the streets. Upon entering the store, she, again, didn't notice the looks she was receiving from the women inside. She walked around, looking at a couple dresses when a woman walked up to her.

"Excuse me." Her voice said and Ino turned to her and gave her a look that told her to keep talking. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, actually you can. I'm lookin' for a dress. Something… elegant." She responded to the saleswoman. Looking around again, she happens to see a pretty red dress. "How much is this?"

"Very expensive." She replied with a sharp tongue.

Ino looked at the saleswoman strangely. "That's okay; I got some money to spend. So how much is it?"

"I don't think it will fit you." Looking at Ino up and down with a distasteful look evident in her eyes. She had no idea why this low class woman would even think of entering her store. She was probably a prostitute now that she thought about it.

Ino, now understanding the saleswoman's attitude, fully turned her attention to the tall woman. "Well I didn't ask if it would fit, I asked how much it was." The saleswoman continued to look Ino up and down with that annoying look. "What is with you? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, I don't think we have anything for you here. I'm sorry." She replied smiling at Ino.

"Excuse me?" Ino asked flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry but I will have to ask you to leave now. We have nothing for you here."

Ino had to admit that she was entirely surprised by this female's attitude towards her. What had she done to upset her so? Never, in her life, had she been treated like that and she had been treated really horrible from a lot of people, but never like this. Walking out of the clothing store and back to the hotel quickly, not wanting to be seen by a lot of people now. When she entered the hotel, she was stopped by the hotel's manager.

"Oh great. What do you want? I've had a really bad day, man." Ino whined as he led her to a little more private area in the huge lobby.

"If it's okay, may I ask who you are staying with?" he asked. It was his job to know all the people who paid money to this hotel, and he did not remember ever seeing her before.

"Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru… who?" he dragged on.

"Shikamaru-" Ino then realized that she didn't know his last name. Uh oh. "H-He's my friend. We, um, stayed on the top floor." Ino subconsciously scratched the back of her neck, showing her nervousness to the hotel manager.

"Top floor you say? Are you talking about Nara Shikamaru?"

"Ah, yeah. Now that we got that covered, I'm going to be goin' on up if ya don't mind." She flashed him a smile and went to leave, but was yet again stopped by the persistent older male.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to you in private. I just have a few questions for you that needs to be answered before I can let you go up to your room." Flashing her a smile, he leads the way to his office, expecting her to follow. Once they entered his office, he lightly pushed he into the open chair while he leaned against his rather large desk. "So what are you doing here?"

Ino sighed, she was getting annoyed with all his questions. Why did he even need to know her business anyways? "I already told you that I'm here with my friend."

"Indeed. May I ask for your name?"

Letting out a loud huff, she replied with, "Ino Yamanaka at your service." Her annoyed face instantly turned to one of smiles and cheerfulness. Her voice was even a high pitch. He had no doubt that she couldn't be an actress is she really tried. That or she's just bi-polar, he concluded.

"Cute." He said dryly. "That is very mature of a woman your age."

Ino scoffed. "Please, you don't even know how old I am. And I don't even know your name." She looked expectantly towards him and crossed her arms.

"I'm Asuma. Now that we got that settled I will tell you that this is a very do well hotel, so I don't believe you might be used to it. It Is no like other hotels." Ino looked away without saying another word. "But... Mr. Nara is a very special guest." That gained Ino's attention and she looked back at Asuma. "He has always been a good friend to us so I can't be mad about him having any other extra guest. So you are a... _friend_, correct?"

"Yes?"

He nodded. "Very well, but I can not allow you to keep being seen with what you are wearing."

Ino stood up straighter. "I tried! I went shopping, but these women were being mean to me and wouldn't let me buy anything! And Shika gave me all this money, but I don't know where to go to spend it!"

Asuma smiled. "Perhaps I can be of help."

"Huh?"

**XOXOX**

When Shikamaru arrived at the Hilton hotel, he walked through the lobby, heading up to his room, when Asuma stopped him.

"Shikamaru, lovely to see you as always." Asuma smiled at him and shook his hand.

Shikamaru nodded. "Likewise, Asuma, but I'm in a hurry so if you don't mind..."

"Of course. I just wanted to inform you that your "friend" is waiting in the lounge; waiting for you." he replied.

The younger male sighed and looked towards the lounge area. Looking back at his good friend, he smiled. "Come on, Asuma. You know she's not my "friend"."

He smirked and patted his shoulder in a manly way. "She is pretty beautiful."

Shikamaru's eyes drifted back off to the lounge and he found Ino sitting at the bar. "I know."

Asuma followed Shikamaru's path of sight. "...But this isn't like you, Shikamaru. I've never known you to be so thoughtless."

Shikamaru looked back at Asuma with a smile. "Ever since I met her, that's all I keep doing and I do not know why."

Asuma said nothing as "nephew" walked torwards the lounge and away from him. He was turning out to be something. _"Only if you could see him now, Shikaku and Yoshino. He even surprises me still."_

**XOXOX**

She had been waiting for him down in the lounge for a while now. She wasn't sure if she was suppose to or not but after the events the day, she really didn't care. She was too focused on her untouched Shirley Temple to even notice Shikamaru calling out to her, until his warm hand touched her slim shoulder and she turned to face him; slightly looking up to him from where she sat on her stool. He smiled down at her and man did she want to melt right then and there!

"You look amazing, Ino." he said as he sat down on a stool next to her.

Ino blushed, her prostitute ears foreign to being told she looked amazing. She smiled softly, taking a small sip from her drink. "Thank you."

Ino wore a long purple dress that was sleeveless. It had ruffles near her waist with a matching purse in her hands. Her hair was pinned back in a loose bun, but it looked formal. And her annoying bang was also pinned up into her hair somewhere. He wasn't sure where with all the small curls. Her makeup was light and Shikamaru was glad about that. She looked much better without all that makeup she had on last night. It was just too much for him.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded. He stretched his arm out for her to grab, which she did. They walked out of the hotel and to his waiting limo.

They didn't say too much during the ride, but there wasn't any uncomfortable silence between them. They were each comfortable with one another enough. When the limo finally stopped and pulled over, the door was opened almost immediately. The young male smiled a the two as they exited the black limo.

"Welcome." he said as he smiled and closed the door behind Ino.

Shikamaru took a hold of Ino's hand and began to walk into the rather large restaurant. He looked at her out of the corner of is eye. She looked nervous to him. Se kept fidgeting and biting her lip. "Are you ready for dinner, Ino?"

She looked at the tall man quickly and smiled. "Yes, I'll be fine, Shika." Turning forward again, she didn't notice his surprised look.

No one had called him that since his mother died when he was a small boy. And for Ino, a prostitute that he barely knew, to call him that surprised him beyond words. He smiled softly at her. She was something else, that's for sure.

**XOXOX**

**Yay! Another chapter up and done! ^,^ Oohoo. Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not I am personally sorry that I can't make you happy; but I at least try lol. Now I will probably go work on the next chapter to, ****_So Much for Happy Endings_****. Until next chapter...**

**~ShikaIno1**


End file.
